


Turn back time and I'll see you smiling again

by Knightowl019



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, England needs a hug, M/M, One-Sided England/France (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightowl019/pseuds/Knightowl019
Summary: Arthur was shocked when he heard terrible news on the phone. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to his childhood friend.
Relationships: Alfred F. Jones/Arthur Kirkland, America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Turn back time and I'll see you smiling again

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I can't believe I just wrote a UsUk one shot but here we are.
> 
> After so much time at home during quarantine. I started to watch Hetalia again. And that definitely brought up a lot of forgotten memories.

When Arthur Kirkland finally picked up his phone after the second call. He was lucky that he did. 

He almost lost his balance when he heard the news. His vision became blurry. He tried to blink away the tears but then he realized he was alone. He let a tear roll down his cheek, as he listened to the details of what happened. More tears fell, as he cried silently. 

There was a silence after the person, on the other end of the line, finished talking. It took Arthur a while to calm down, hoping that person didn’t hear him gasp and breathe frantically.

He blinked a couple of times and cleared his throat before he answered. “Yes. Thank you for informing me. My sincerest condolences. Now, if you excuse me, I have other matters to take care of.”

With that he immediately ended the phone call, before that person could reply.

Arthur took a deep breath and sank on his knees. He began to tremble. _Why? Why did it have to be him? It wasn’t fair! I didn’t have time to tell him!_

He covered his mouth, thinking he was going to be sick, his insides twisted and a sharp pain that went through his chest. The thought of Alfred, his love and his everything, leaving him forever was just….

Arthur wailed loudly, he didn’t care if someone heard him. It felt like forever since he cried like this. The last time was when Alfred moved away for college. At least he got to see him once in a while. But now? 

It felt like his whole world collapsed and burned into ashes. With no way to restore and heal it. 

He just couldn’t imagine a world without Alfred. Without his annoying, loud, but beautiful laugh, his stupid, but wonderful smile, his… his….

Arthur choked a sob. It was killing him. Alfred was literally on Death’s door and he still hadn’t told him how he felt about him.

That was when he realized that now was his chance, even if it was late, it was better than not telling him at all.

Arthur gathered all his strength to stop what he was doing and calmed himself down. When he did, he bolted out the door and made a phone call.

“Francis. I need your help.”

.

.

.

Hours later and he finally reached Alfred’s place. Thankfully, Alfred gave him a key a few years ago. 

Arthur was just outside of his room, holding the doorknob.

“Well, Art. What are you waiting for?” Francis asked.

Arthur decided to bring Francis with him, since he didn't know who else to call in this situation, but he’d never admit it. He felt that Francis would help him deal with the others, while Arthur said his goodbye.

Arthur sighed. “I don’t know if I can face him. It will be… heartbreaking… to see Alfred one last time.” His voice trembled at the last part of the sentence.

Francis huffed and hugged him from behind. He leaned closely to his ear and whispered, causing Arthur to flinch “Arthur. You are one of the strongest and bravest people I’ve known…. You have been through so much, mon ami… And I know, saying goodbye to your lover is…” Francis laughed and shook his head, “I don’t even know the proper word for it. But at least you have a chance saying goodbye.”

Arthur turned around to face Francis, his eyes widened in surprise. His face was up close to his. Francis let go and took a few steps back. “But A-Al and I… we’re not.” He whispered quietly, hoping that Alfred wasn’t listening.

Francis chuckled. “Mon ami. I know love when I see it.” His words caused Arthur to blush. Arthur held back his tears, he didn’t want to cause a scene. “Now go see him before I drag you in there.”

Arthur shot him a glare. “Whatever frog.” He mumbled.

“I’ll be here waiting.” Francis said with a smile on his face. 

Arthur faced the door and opened it. He saw Alfred, sleeping softly in his bed. Arthur closed the door behind him and kneeled in front of Alfred’s bed. He watched Alfred's state. He looked pale and was so skinny that Arthur could almost see his bones. But maybe he was overreacting. 

The sight of Alfred, broke Arthur’s heart. He blamed himself for not seeing him sooner . 

He combed through Alfred’s hair with his fingers and began to hum an old lullaby that he used to sing for Alfred when they were little. That was going to be what’s left of him, memories. 

“I’m here now, Al and I’m not going to leave you.” Arthur murmured. 

Alfred began to stir awake. Arthur immediately stopped combing hair. Alfred opened his eyes. He blinked as he saw Arthur in front of him. 

“Artie. Hey. Glad you finally came to see me.” Alfred said with a weak voice and with a smile. 

Arthur felt something sting his eyes, he felt the tears were bursting any moment now. “Al. Y-you...” He sobbed. 

Alfred cupped Arthur’s face, wiping the tears away from his face. Arthur leaned into his touch. “What’s the matter? Do I look that bad?” He joked. 

“Alfred. Don’t say something like that.” Arthur objected. He furrowed his eyebrows and pouted. 

Alfred smiled and laughed. “I know.” He then removed his hand from Arthur’s cheek and looked away from him. “I just tried to make it funny because…I’m the hero.”

“Al, look at me.” Alfred turned to face him. He didn't look like himself. “You are my hero. You always have been. You-” Alfred then raised a hand, interrupting Arthur. 

“Can I say something?” he asked and gestured to Arthur to sit on the bed. 

Arthur nodded and sat beside him. Alfred began to speak, “Arthur. You are an idiot.” 

“What?!” Arthur shouted. 

“Let me finish. I wish you knew how I felt about you sooner.” Alfred sighed, then used his elbow as support as he leaned his face onto Arthur's. 

Arthur closed his eyes, waiting for Alfred’s touch. 

Their lips were sealed together. The kiss felt like heaven and Arthur wouldn't want it any other way. But why was the timing so wrong? Then it hit him. This was their first and last kiss together. 

Arhur cupped Alfred’s cheek and kissed him deeper, knowing this was the last time he’d feel his touch. 

He felt Alfred smiling into their kiss and hummed. 

When they pull apart, their foreheads touch. Arthur’s emerald green eyes gazed into Alfred’s sapphire blue eyes. “Al…” This was it. He held both of Alfred’s hands. “I love you… I always have.” He confessed. 

Arthur kissed both of Alfred’s hands and peppered Alfred’s face with kisses. He then pulled Alfred in his arms and hugged him tightly. 

“I’m… glad…” Alfred’s voice cracked. Arthur tried to pull away to look him in the eye but even in this state Alfred was still stronger than him. “I’m so glad, Arthur. I love you too.” He whispered. 

Arthur felt his shirt getting wet. He noticed Alfred was sobbing. “Al?” 

“I don’t want to leave you, Artie.” Alfred sobbed into his shirt. 

It pained Arthur to hear him say those words. His childhood best friend and the love of his life was going to leave him. Forever.

But all he could bring himself to say was, “I know. Love. I know.” 

“Artie. Will you stay here beside me? Until…” Alfred couldn’t bring himself to say it. 

“Of course I will. You know that.” He kissed onto Alfred’s hair. 

“I love you, Artie.” 

“I love you, Al. Always.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the feels.  
> 


End file.
